1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the individual dispersal of gloves, and in particular, it relates to a system which is worn by the user for the easy and individual dispersal of gloves of the type frequently usedin the health professions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many occupations require the use of gloves yet gloves are frequently lost or misplaced especially when their use arises only at intermittent times thereby allowing for the gloves to become misplaced between uses. Therefore, there is a need for a readily accessible system that can be worn that provides for the easy and individual dispersal of gloves.
The need for a system for the easy and individual dispersal of gloves is particularly critical in the health care professions which have had to respond to the problems of communicable diseases. The appearance of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) onto the health care scene has amplified this need. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration recommends that gloves be routinely worn by hospital and health care workers for self-protection while handling containers collecting urine, sputum, emesis, or bile, handling body dressings or instruments, or cleaning equipment exposed to body fluids. Many hospitals and health care centers are now requiring that health care workers wear gloves at any time in which they may come into contact with any bodily fluids of patients or residents. Used gloves must be discarded after use to avoid the danger of contamination and the spread of disease. Therefore, health care workers now must have immediate accessibility to gloves throughout the work day at any location in the hospital or health care center. Previously, health care workers maintained supplies of gloves in supply storage areas or have carried a small number in their pockets while at work for added convenience and portability. However, these practices have resulted in problems including the unavailability of gloves when needed because glove dispensers are not always at arms length or near the patients. Also, if the gloves are carried in pockets along with other items, such as a stethoscope, pencil, or paper, retrieving the gloves can result in the gloves being deposited on the floor or other unsanitary area. Easily it can be seen that these practices are not suitable in responding to today's health care requirements. Therefore, the need is apparent for a glove dispersal system which provides for the easy and individual dispersal of gloves and can be worn by the user.
The Hummel U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,150 describes a sterile plastic glove and package assembly. The package serves as a convenient means for the user to insert his or her hand and as a receptacle for the glove once the glove has been used. However, Hummel does not disclose a readily accessible, wearable glove dispenser.
A sterile glove package and donning method is disclosed in the Poncy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,812 in which the glove is contained in a cylindrical ring through which the hand is inserted. The ring is then released disclosing a method whereby an individual can put on surgical gloves without assistance. Poncy also does not disclose a readily accessible, wearable glove dispenser.
A strip or roll of plastic film gloves is disclosed i the Smith U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,853 in which gloves are prepared from plastic film material, heat sealed in the outline of a hand and die cut to remove excess material. The gloves can be dispensed in roll or stacked form. Smith does not disclose a portable system which will easily and individually dispense gloves of the thin, flexible type.
A system for dispensing rain ponchos is disclosed in the Goldenberg U. S. Pat. No. 4,390,096. This system provides for the dispersal of a roll of frangibly interconnected rain ponchos from a dispenser which can be worn by the user. This system has the disadvantage of having to dispense the desired items in roll form.
An attachment mechanism for outdoor work gloves is disclosed in the Bartels U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,067. The attachment mechanism allows the gloves to be releasably connected to one another or removably attached to a workmen's belt by use of strips of mating hook weave connecting surfaces. A disadvantage of the Bartels patent is that it cannot be effectively adapted for usage with thin, flexible, disposable gloves.